1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for calculating a media play time for a media file on a mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A progressive download service is a service that is capable of downloading a multimedia file, such as a video and audio file, and that simultaneously presents the downloaded multimedia file to an end user.
There are a variety of mobile communication terminal solutions for supporting this type of service. For example, a Packet Video (PV) Solution is manufactured by the Packet Video Company, located in San Diego, Calif. Also, a QTV™ Solution is manufactured by Qualcomm Corporation headquartered in San Diego, Calif.
The PV Solution product downloads a file having a “pvx” extension from a content server, calculates what percentage of a total data size is represented by the downloaded data size, and provides a user with the calculated result. The PV Solution is designed, therefore, to provide the user with information based primarily on the downloaded data size. However, although a specific media file has a specific data capacity, different play times of the specific media file may occur due to varying image quality. As a result, the PV Solution has difficulty in identifying a correct media play time using only the data size of the media file.
Similarly, the QTV™ Solution product implements a specific algorithm designed to determine whether data to be presented is downloaded on the basis of a location of currently-presented data. Therefore, the QTV™ Solution has difficulty in identifying a correct play time of the currently-downloaded data for similar reasons as in the above-mentioned PV Solution.